Path to Glory
by Furiouswind
Summary: War never changes. As a young pilot steps up to his father's place in the sky, he would learn that there are many things that are not as simple as they seem. Fly High, or Die Trying.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first Ace Combat fic..... though it is crap, i was thinking that it was about time i publish this. If not i may regret it for a very long time. I've only played Ace Combat 5 and 6, though read wikipedia on brief summaries of the others. Still, don't be surprised if the situations sound familiar to 5 and 6. Another note, there WILL be connections to 5 and 6.... just not so early in the story. And i know that my stuff is crap, so don't think of flaming me on grammar. I already get enough of that from the computer. And IF you realize the actual countries i use as references for this story, just remember that this is Ace Combat, and has NOTHING to do with the real world. So there. Read and (hopefully) enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace combat, never did, never will.

Key:  
"Blah blah" = normal talk  
_'"blah blah"'_ = radio talk

* * *

**Markings of the Sky**

"_As long as man exist, so will wars._"

"_A man isn't born to be great. It is what situation he is thrown in, that makes him great._"

Opening his eyes slowly, he felt his world sink back from the dream he was having. While it wasn't a very pleasant dream, he did not really feel like coming back to reality, to this room. Lifting the magazine from his face, he looked around the room. It was a crowded lounge for them, the pilots, and yet no one really complained.

Okay, maybe a few them. A familiar face was staring straight at him, a woman with one very irritated look. He gave her a smile, and watched as her mouth opened and closed, but he could not hear a word she was saying, so he took his earphones out of his ears. It was then that the full volume of the lounge could be heard. Noisy would be a vast understatement.

"Kyle, have you hearing a single word that i've said?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, not really caring. That earned his a knock to the head.

"Ow! Hey, watch it. It's fragile."

"Hmph, as if you have anything inside that thing you call a skull."

"Of course i have something within this handsome layer which you prime-apes call a skull. It's called brains."

Kyle replied in a confident manner. A joker at heart, sure, and overall a good man, but still unable to get a girlfriend. Sad story, or so James would say. The woman rolled her eyes at that statement, mumbling something like 'whatever'.

"Anyway, we've been called to the General's office. Have you seen-"

"He's probably in the hangar, right? He's always there if he's not here."

"True... thanks."

"Yeah, sure."

Kyle waved her off, before swinging his feet off the coffee table. Somehow, he felt that today was different from other days. Something was definitely different, but he wouldn't know that till much later.

* * *

Republic of Sangarin. A small country that lies close to the border between the North and South hemispheres. It has no natural resource available, unlike many of its neighbours, and so had to rely on other means to create its economy. It took one man, one great man, to bring the once broken and untamed land into what it is today, a thriving metropolis. Using its geographic location, it deals greatly in the trading done between the Eastern countries with the Western.

While the country itself had not gone to war, they have built up a powerful military, becoming one of the strongest in the region. So much so that its military also became one of its main economy. The country takes in raw materials, process them, and create war machines. It also creates electrical appliances, but that was like a side business. Many question the purpose of its military presence, since it would only take a single atomic bomb to flatten the country, almost.

During the Circum-Pacific war between Osea and Yuktobania, and during the more recent war between Emmeria and Estovakia, Sangarin had sent out its military to help. Though still young as a nation, it had already made a name for itself. A small, but powerful country, with its military home to many aces. In this day and age, it was normal for countries to try to train 'aces' for their military.

History had shown that ace pilots were always the ones to turn the tides of war, and the Republic had wasted no time, enlisting many people to join their army. Conscription was more like it. But certainly, the air force was something that not just anyone could enter. They also changed their forceful ways, so only people who 'volunteered' to go could try out for their exam. But being powerful also meant having enemies.

* * *

He really preferred to sit back, and relax, but then again, everyone was like that, or at least everyone he knew. His eyes went back to the instruction booklet sitting on his lap, as he checked the panels once more. Everything seemed to check in right. Yet he could never remember the sequence right. The commander was going to nail his ass if he didn't get this right.

"Let's see.... this... then this... then-"

Just as he pushed a button, a bang from the engine caused him to jump. Peering out of the cockpit, he turned and saw black smoke pouring out from the left engine. Now he was screwed.

"Again?!... You've got to pull it together, Ariuel, or you'll never be promoted."

He turned and saw the tired face of the chief mechanic, Craig Deveris. An old man with a cranky attitude and a good strong arm with a wrench.

"Are you sure it isn't the plane?"

He was so sure he got it this time.

"This bird may be old, but if you don't do the proper checks in the right order, she'll blow herself up, just like what you did. Sheesh, you're lucky this thing isn't being used."

"... Sorry."

Craig sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to inspect the damage.

"It's amazing how you can do this, and yet still be the best in your class. I guess it's in your blood."

"... I'll do better next time."

He did not like talking about this family. Never did.

"Vergil!"

His head perked up at the call of his name. At the doorway of the hangar a young woman with long dark brown hair, and emerald eyes twinkling with... irritation?

"Sepheria?"

"What are you doing here?! The General had called us hours ago!"

He checked his watch, and found that although the term 'hours' is incorrect, they were late. Vergil Ariule jumped out of the cockpit, and ran up to her.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, its a bad habit of yours, and you seriously need to quit it.... Did you blow up another engine?"

Sepheria looked at the smoking engine.

"Erm..."

"Never mind. Let's go."

The two made their way back into the base, and headed towards the commanding room. Reaching the office, they saw Kyle standing outside. Kyle was taller than Vergil by half a head, and the former would never let up about it. With his short chestnut brown hair, Kyle Harlet was the joker of the trio.

"Took you two lovebirds long enough."

"Oh shut up."

Sepheria snapped at Kyle, who smirked. Vergil knocked on the door of the general's office, waiting for a reply.

"Enter."

The trio entered the small office of the base commander, General Richard Koulesh. General Koulesh was a large and domineering man, whose height would be considered an oddity in this small southern country. Dark skinned, and with a presence that would make other people hide. This man is a legend in the military, and a man who has seen three wars, decorated five times, and kept three of his units alive when cornered. The very first time Vergil saw this man, he nearly fainted. The trio stood in line before the desk, and saluted.

"At ease."

The general threw three files on the table, no doubt for them.

"... You three have shown particular skill when flying. The top three in your class yet each having their own faults."

The general eyed Vergil particularly.

"But it's time that you three would get to join a squadron. Personally, i would like to separate you three, since we need to spread out our skills across."

"Aw, come on, the three of us have been together since... forever!"

Kyle complained, which wasn't unusual, and even the general was used to it. And the term 'forever' really isn't the right one. They only met during their days in the academy. It just so happened that all three were late on the first day, and were punished together by running around the field. To think that these three would later become the top of their class.

"Second Lieutenant Harlet, your habit of not letting others finish is terrible, i suggest you change it. Anyway, like i was saying, you three have been under-going advance training under Captain Iathan, and according to him, you three aren't ready to fly yet."

"The captain?"

Sepheria pondered. Sure, even Vergil was slightly puzzled. It was the captain who told them not to worry, and that they were as good as veterans. Some words of encouragement from a person they just met during that time.

"Yes, second Lieutenant Enthasia. The higher-ups are pushing me to make every squad ready, but i trust Captain Iathan's judgement, so you three would still be flying in the Black Knights."

"No way!"

"Ahem... Second Lieutenant Harlet, do you wish to add something?"

General Koulesh raised an eyebrow at Kyle, who sighed.

"No sir."

"Good. Now, you may be still part of the Black Knights, but you are no longer trainees. The three of you are now part of that squadron till the captain says so."

That was just an excuse not to let his favourite play-things go, by what Vergil would be thinking. The captain was known to bully them sometimes, change their call-signs to weird names, force them with his regular 'drinks', and so on. A fun-loving guy, but overall, a grade A weirdo. The general and the captain seem to go way back, as so evident in the trust they place in each other. The general pulled out a drawer from the desk, and pulled out something, throwing them on the desk, revealing them to be badges.

"The three of you are here-by promoted to first Lieutenants. Take care of those."

Vergil was stunned at the sight, but Kyle wasn't, as usual, and snatched up his new rank.

"Thank you sir!"

"Stop kissing it, it isn't your girlfriend, even if you pretend you had one."

* * *

"... Stay on course. We'll hit them hard once the time is true."

_'"We'll finally have the chance to deliver retribution on those bastards."'_

_'"We're entering the designated zone. All pilots, prepare."'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was thinking that every Ace Combat has story from the ground, particularly a reporter, though Ace Combat 6 is a mother looking for her rebellious daughter.

* * *

**Read between the Lines**

It has always been said, that those who would be great, are the ones you would least expect to be. How true is that saying? I would think it would be very true. Chewing on my pen, i was trying hard to think up of a great line. It would be hard for me to actually get this article published, if the lines were not awe inspiring. I don't know what the chief editor was actually thinking, sending me all the way down here.

I'm not part of the military press, just a nobody for the local news. And plus, wasn't there someone who did an article already on this place? Grenton military base, known for being the easiest going base. Home to five different known 'aces'. I really have no clue what criteria it takes to label a pilot an 'ace', but if they say they are, then who am i say they aren't? Let their ego inflate further, i don't really care.

The sergeant who was assigned to show me around has been nothing but respectful for my work. Orders? Or maybe something more. He did say that he read one of my articles before. Probably the one about the uncovering of the fraud charity organization. That one sure stirred up quite a bit of controversy. I'm not too sure as to why people find that one good. Sure, it was the same one that helped land me my job, but it wasn't really that well of a piece.

Anyway, what i'm here for, is to write up a piece on the new 'ace' program. This would already be the fifth revision of the program. I don't understand why people love to read this crap. Ace program? Sounds like brain-washing. So anyway, the fifth revision of the program, and the chief editor says to save my hide, and my desk, i have to write this. Boring. So i've already done the interview with two of the squadrons in the other buildings. All that is left is this building. Complex A.

This is the main building, and i initially came here to interview the commander of the base first, but he told me to interview the other buildings first, since he had an appointment with some pilots. Well, not that i can complain. So i went off to the other buildings and did their interviews. Not too different from interviewing old men who sit at a coffee shop. Only the topics of what they are talking about are different. But pilots from different complexes seem to talk about different things.

Like complex D has nothing but rough talking people, and complex E always seem to care about the condition of their work place. So do the pilots of this complex think and do? Since the commander is also in this complex, wouldn't that make the pilots of this complex the best? But from what i've heard there are only three good pilots here, and all of which are still new, fresh out of the academy. The captain of those three pilots seems to be an old friend of the commander, yet how they knew each other is a mystery. Maybe that would be a great piece of news. Who knows?

"Mister Rodrein?"

Sergeant Lin looked at me with a rather concerned look on his face. I must be day-dreaming again.

"It's nothing.... Say, Sergeant."

"Yes?"

"What can you tell me about the three highly anticipated rookies that i've heard so much about."

The sergeant looked out of the window of the meeting room where i was to meet the commander of the base once more. A proper interview which the commander had promised. I already had all of the questions i wanted to ask him. Now i must know about these rookies to know what to ask.

"Hmm, if i have to say anything about them, it is that they are quite famous in this base."

"Famous? How?"

"They are known to be trouble-makers, even though being the best. People call them the 'three furies'."

The sergeant seemed to smile at that phrase. Even i thought of laughing at it, but i think if i did, i would be laughing for a different reason than the sergeant's. If i was laughing because i thought it was funny, i think the sergeant would shoot me. That smile was more like a smile of admiration. Still-

"The 'three furies'... isn't that from an old myth?"

"Yes, it stems from the same myth of Razgriz. _'The three furies that should appear before the leaders of men, shouting their sins before others. Then shall the great demon Razgriz descend_'.... My mother used to love telling me that part."

The sergeant tried to laugh it off, as though he was ashamed, or embarrassed. I don't think there should be anything to be ashamed of. The demons of Razgriz is a famous story, and it actually came true, though not in the form of a demon. Saviours of the Circum-Pacific war, the mysterious squadron called Razgriz. They appeared and ended the war almost single handed-ly. Almost like the story of Mobius one, the legendary ace who liberated the ISAF. Myths and legends should not be disregarded too easily.

"It's alright, i'm quite the myth lover myself."

I smile politely to the sergeant, who seemed a little surprised.

"You? But i thought-"

"What i write, and what i enjoy doing, are two different things. One is a job, and the other is a hobby."

A job, and a hobby. Why does it seem like though these two are similar, yet so different? It would only be later, that would make the line separating the two become so thin, that i would not be able to distinguish what is fact, and what is fiction. If only i had known what was to happen, i would have taken up the sergeant's offer to visit the canteen area.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Wave**

"Man! We're finally promoted! Let's go out and celebrate!"

Kyle was happy about it, and he was dancing about, shaking the hands of everyone they met on their way to their hangar.

"That idiot never runs out of energy, does he?"

Sepheria shook her head in disapproval. Vergil could only laugh weakly, always beingthe 'backseat' of the group. Kyle was the overly active one, Sepheria being the logic, brains and leash for Kyle, and Vergil being the quiet one who agrees with everyone.

"Well, at least we're still together."

Vergil added. Sepheria turned and glared at the man, who was surprised by the look on her face. Pissed, can be used to describe her expression. But she then smiled.

"Yeah, i guess you're right. I guess we can celebrate-"

**BOOM**

The entire complex shuddered as a giant explosion echoed throughout the base. Sepheria fell backwards, but was caught by Vergil, who leaned against the wall for support.

"Wha-.. what was that?!"

Kyle demanded, rushing to the windows. Vergil helped Sepheria up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

They turned to Kyle, was had opened the window. Outside, was a scene of chaos. Men rushing about and fires erupting from all over the base. Then, the unmistakeable sounds of jets screamed through the skies above them. An alarm sounded throughout the base, as the public announcing system came on.

'"Red alert, red alert. Base under attack. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Base is under attack by unknowns. All pilots scramble immediately. All ground forces man the anti-air defences immediately. I repeat, this is not a drill. All pilots, scramble-"'

The three looked at each other, before running towards their hangar. They did not need to be told again. Reaching the hangar, they saw that their planes were still there. Craig was there as well.

"You guys! Glad you're still alive! Those planes had completely destroyed complex D and E!"

"What?! Javelin and Vapor squads were there! Did they make it out?"

Kyle demanded. Craig looked at the other mechanics, before shaking his head.

"No. We did not see them get out in time. We did see Javelin 2 try to get out of the hangar, but a missile caught him on the ground."

"Javelin 2... Henry... DAMMIT! Where's the captain?"

"He's already in the air. Now it's your turn."

Craig and the mechanics rushed to prepare the planes for them. All of their planes were the military standard F/A-18F Super Hornet. The grey paint well maintained, with each pilot's own call-sign logo on the side, as well as their squad's emblem on the tail. A Black sword before a shield.

"Let's go!"

Vergil jumped into his cockpit, putting on his helmet and going through all the checks. Now wasn't the time to mess it up. Pushing the ignition, the electronic systems came to life, and so did the engines.

"Alright, let's go. Craig, am i clear?"

Vergil looked over to the mechanic, who gave the thumbs up. Vergil moved his plane out of the hangar, followed by Sepheria and Kyle. The three turned to the runway, and prepared to launch.

"This is Black Knight 2, call sign 'Fang'. Control, do i have clearance?"

'"_Black Knight 2, this is tower. Hang on, the next flight should be over your heads.. now! The skies are clear! Go and take care of those bastards!_"'

"With pleasure."

Vergil pushed the engines to maximum, and his plane ran down the runway, gaining enough speed. He pulled the stick back, and the plane slowly took off. Gaining enough speed and altitude, Vergil pulled the wheels back into the plane. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Sepheria and Kyle taking off. And also, now he could see the extent of damage done to the base. Some buildings blown apart, exposing the inside. Some were in flames.

'"_Damn... and i thought my room was messed up._"'

Kyle muttered.

"Do you guys see any other squads?"

'"_I see Roller and Viper from Rogue squad, and Kilo from Troll Squad._"'

Vergil did not like that news. Two whole squads already gone, and now half of Rogue squad, and only one member left from Troll Squad.

"Hm? Wait, where's Warlord Squad?"

Vergil looked around, and saw a group of fighters coming in from the South.

'"_Friend-lies from the South... it's Warlord Squad! You weasels! Where the heck were you?!_"'

Kyle demanded. Vergil heard a chuckle over the radio from the unmistakeable voice of a certain co-pilot.

'"_We were playing tag with some bogeys._"'

'"_Don't play dumb with me!_"'

While Kyle and the other pilot were shouting at each other, Vergil received a private channel request. He switched the channel of his radio.

'"_Let's leave those idiots alone._"'

"Eva... are you alright?"

'"_Yeah. We were out on a patrolling mission, when we received word of an attack. We rushed here as soon as we could, managing to cut off enemy reinforcements._"'

"Thanks... Javelin and Vapor squadrans are-"

'"_Yeah, we heard..._"'

Eva sounded depressed, which did not surprise Vergil. Eva's boyfriend was in Vapor squad. One of those so-called 'aces'.

'"_Okay, break it up, two of you. We've got an enemy to take care of._"'

'"_Oh, getting jealous, Sepheria?_"'

'"_EH?! What, you want to fight?!_"'

Vergil heaved a sigh. Warlords and them, while making up a very strong combination, were constantly at odds with each other.

'"_Hey, nuggets! Get you ugly arses up here!_"'

Vergil turned upwards, where a familiar Hornet flew over head.

'"_Captain!_"'

'"_What took you guys so long? I've already taken down five! Get up here and form up behind me!_"'

'"_Yes sir!_"'

Vergil steered his plane higher, and flew on the right side of his captain. Sepheria on the left, and Kyle behind.

'"_Right, Knights, let take these ladies for a stroll._"'

The four in formation took a nose dive, where two bombers were staying at a lower altitude. Raining machine gun fire upon those bombers did not last very long, as the planes blew up. The four planes pulled up, and rushed head-on at enemy fighters.

'"_Keep it together!_"'

The Black Knights stayed in formation, even if they were on a collision course with their enemy.

'"_BloodCall, Fox two._"'

Their captain fired a missile, which hit an enemy plane, just before the enemy broke apart their formation to dodge the Knights.

'"_Break!_"'

They split up, each taking a target. Vergil veered right, and a target came on his screen. He did not even chase it far, shooting its wings off almost immediately after locking on. Raining hot lead into the plane's main body made it blow up before the pilot could eject. But it wasn't time to celebrate.

"Captain! Bogeys, inbound!"

'"_Dammit! Warlords! Can you deal with them?_"'

'"_We can try, but we just lost our squad leader!_"'

'"_... Fang, go with them._"'

"Huh?"

Vergil thought he heard wrongly.

'"_I said go! Dammit, are you deaf?!_"'

"O-okay! Warlord team, on me!"

Vergil took his plane high, and what remained of Warlord team joined up behind him. Eva-Abyss, on his right, Darius-Sovereign, on his left, James-Radio, behind.

"Let's ride the wave."

'"_Eh? Are you nuts?_"'

Darius demanded. 'Riding the wave' was a term coined up by the pilots at this base. It was a tricky move, but if one managed to pull it off, it could put them in an immediate kill spot.

"Or we could do a rolling thunder. Your call."

'"_..._"'

Rolling thunder was an even more risky manoeuvre, and everyone knew that.

'"_I'll go with whatever you want._"'

Eva replied calmly.

'"_What?! Hey, Abyss, are you nuts?_"'

'"_He's the leader for now. Trust him._"'

'"_Grr... fine. Your call, Fang._"'

"Thanks... Everyone, ride the wave on three."

Vergil gripped onto his throttle. It was going to be tough. The enemy squadron was closing in fast.

"..."

Not yet. Closer. Closer. Closer.

"NOW!"

The planes pulled back their throttle, while pulling up their sticks. The planes nosed up at the same altitude, and when their noses were facing up, they pushed the throttles forward. Soaring straight up, then pulling back their throttles once more, steering their planes to the direction they came from. Below them, the enemy squadron flew past where they were only a second ago. Now, the squad was right behind the enemy, and in a perfect kill spot.

"Weapons free."

The four planes blew up their targets with ease.

'"_Woohoo! We did it! You're nuts, Fang, but i've got to admit, you're good!_"'

"Thanks..."

Vergil did not like putting his squad in danger, never did. But it was also because he trusted everyone on his squad, that he does all of that crazy stuntman crap.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Sovereign, take lead, i'm heading back to Black Knights."

'"_What? Me? But-_"'

"You have the best judgement among your squad to keep your guys alive."

'"_...Eva-_"'

'"_If Fang says so, then just stick with it._"'

Vergil smiled, giving Eva a thumbs up, before flying out of formation, and back to where his team was waiting. He flew back into formation, feeling the weight of being leader lifted from his shoulders.

'"_So, Fang, how's flying as lead feel?_"'

The captain asked. Personally, Vergil would opt never to do it again.

'"_Well, it's something you'll have to learn and get used to._"'

No, he won't get used to it.

'"_Control to all pilots, we have a situation. We have more enemies over the skies of Tulias. This is an invasion. All pilots are ordered to head towards Raffeles and protect it._"'

It wasn't over.

'"_Every pilot? We lost too many squadrons already and they still want us to fight?_"'

'"_Stow it, Harlet. We have a job to do._"'

'"_The captain is right. Raffeles is our capital. We will have to fight to the death._"'

Sepheria has some way with words. Vergil did not like the prospect of fighting to the death, but it was true. Raffeles is their capital, and the losing it would be a fatal blow to the morale of the troops. This being a small country, it wouldn't take very long for any invading forces to just rush straight into the capital.

'"_Alright... i know that already. Do we have any support?_"'

'"_Black Knights, Warlords, this is 'Watcher'. I've just taken off and i'll provide further information._"'

Vergil turned to the left, and saw a AWACS. The giant plane was like a command centre for them.

'"_Roller, Viper, and Kilo will form up. Kilo shall join Rogue squad. Viper takes lead. Right, all planes head towards Raffeles._"'

Watcher would be their eyes and ears for now, but Vergil could not shake the feeling that something unseen was following them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Legends and Myths**

I personally have no clue as to how it all happened. One minute, i was discussing with the commander on what my interview was going to be on, the next, sirens were blaring, and the entire world seemed to turn upside down. The commander told me to head for the base's shelter immediately, before rushing out of the room. Sergeant Lin was kind enough to lead me the way, though we were running like hell was chasing us. The shelter proved to be not too far away from meeting room, and when we got inside, we found that we were not alone.

Civilians, mechanics, cooks, everyone who wasn't a soldier was here. I managed to get the sergeant to tune his frequency of his radio to listen in on what was going on outside. While running to the shelter, i managed to take a few photographs of the base. Fighter planes that were clearly not out own, flew overhead. Listening in to the radio, it was clear that we had an invasion. I overheard of a squadron up there called the 'Black Knights'. This must have been the squad with the three highly anticipated rookies.

The sergeant then confirmed my theory, though there was one more squad that appeared. Calling themselves 'Warlords', i failed to grab an interview from them as well. Soon, it was clear that those 'Black Knights', and 'Warlord' were both elite squadrons. Is that why they were in complex A? Sergeant Lin then told me how both squadrons were always quite close, though also quite the rivals.

I guess in times of war, you can only trust your friends and rivals to cover your back. After the battle, the shelter was opened up, and the commander told us that we were to evacuate to the capital, Raffeles. Why didn't i trust my gut feeling that i did not want to be there? And damn, i was hungry.

Riding in the back of the truck with all other personals from the base, i was given a glimpse of what had truly happened. Death and destruction. It was simple, yet so complex. I could not describe what i was seeing. Buildings destroyed, cars on fire, people dead on the streets. All of the survivors were heading in the same direction as the convoy, towards the capital. Was it there that our chance of survival lay?

"Mister Rodrein?"

The sergeant, who had accompanied me the entire way, acted more of a servant, than a guide around the base.

"Leo. Call me Leo."

I feel like i've been placed in an awkward position when he calls me so formally.

"Yes sir... Mister Leo, are you feeling well?"

Well, he couldn't drop the mister part, but never-mind. As for feeling well, not really. I'm still hungry, and i just had to pick today to just snack on a power bar for breakfast. Still, i will try to go on. A story like this usually never comes that often.

"I'm fine."

Wedging my pen on my ear, i flipped through my notebook. I had managed to take some photographs of the carnage, and of the fighters in the air. From what i've heard, the 'Black Knights', and 'Warlord' squadrons have been sent to the capital as well. This means that the capital is last stand against the invaders, whom nobody had a clue was who. Sangarin had a lot of enemies, sure, all of which would just love to pounce at any given time. I would love to know who it is now, but i guess i can also be patient. Rushing through things is never my style.

"Say sergeant."

"Yes?"

"What else can you tell me about those two squadrons?"

"Warlord and Black Knight, sir?"

"Yes."

The sergeant seemed to pause to think. I'm not sure if he was wondering if he was authorized to share his private knowledge with me, or if he was actually thinking of what to say. Finally, he spoke.

"You can call the Black Knights our ace squadron, and Warlord their wingmen."

"Huh?"

"The Black Knights are commanded by Captain Jacob Iathan, one of our best pilots in the country. He hand-picked those three pilots from the academy, and personally trained them further. Warlord squadron's flight leader was Captain Iathan's wingman, and so they were trained to act like support for Black Knights, though in actual fact, Warlord squadron can fight just as well as the Black Knights, if they try hard enough."

"You make it sound like the Black Knights are really something."

Admiration for an idol? Maybe one can say as such.

"They are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Flaming Skies**

'"_Whew, would you look at the view._"'

Kyle whistled as they soared past the tall steel and glass buildings. Vergil had to agree, Raffeles was a beautiful city, with the ocean just by it. A river running through the city reflected the bright sun back into the eyes of the pilots. Even though Raffeles was by the water's edge, there were still multiple islands that were under Sangarin control, allowing a full defensive network around the country.

'"_Looks like back up from Jerol island are here._"'

Vergil turned and saw about five squadrans flying in from the South.

'"_We already have Fifty squadrans up here. How much more do they want?_"'

Kyle was a realist, though sometimes talking before actually thinking.

'"_This is where we shall make our stand, so naturally the top wants everyone here, right?_"'

'"_Still, the number of planes in the air would make a wall of steel. Who would be crazy enough to even set foot here?_"'

Vergil silently wished Kyle would just shut that jinxing mouth of his. Whenever he says something like that, it never did end well.

'"_We're still missing a few squadrans, but this should be enough._"'

Sepheria seemed to agree with Kyle. Looking around, Vergil saw that there were indeed over a hundred planes in the sky. This would be the first time more than half of the entire Sangarin military arm would be sortie together since the founding of the Republic. Ground troops were also mobilized, barricading all highways, and bridges into the capital. Still, something was missing.

'"_All pilots in the area, this is Watcher. We have reports that the enemy has already taken over the entire East and North side. Still no identification on who they are, however._"'

'"_Tch, talk about unreliable._"'

'"_I heard that, First Lieutenant Harlet._"'

Watcher shot back.

'"_Heard what? I didn't say anything._"'

'"_Why you-.... wait, radar is picking up unknown signatures._"'

Vergil now focused his attention.

"Here they come."

'"_Bogeys in-bound. Two-... no, three hundred fighters!_"'

'"_WHAT?!_"'

Vergil was shocked as well by that sheer number. That made their defensive line of over a hundred planes look like paper.

'"_Don't fear those numbers!_"'

Vergil looked up, and saw that his captain, Bloodcall, had flown up.

'"_Though they have numbers, we have skills! This is our home! We cannot allow them a step on this soil!_"'

Vergil could hear a roar of approval over his radio. It made him want to tone down the volume.

'"_Forget about how many they are, we have the strength of our people behind us, do not ever forget that! Fight for your family, your love ones!_"'

'"_We can beat those brainless cheap shots!_"'

One pilot randomly shouted, and some others laughed. Brainless cheap shots... now that was an odd insult. Even Kyle could think of something better.

'"_Hey, Fang, i know you were thinking something bad about me._"'

"Huh? No."

Vergil had to curse Kyle's uncanny six sense about these sort of things.

'"_Hmm... Whatever. Just do your stuff right, and we'll make it through._"'

".. Yeah."

'"_Sting, what are you talking about? We'll win, not just make it through!_"'

Sepheria snapped at Kyle, who laughed it off.

'"_Whatever you say, Judge. After all, you're the one who would hand out the verdict on our dear tourists for trespassing on private property._"'

'"_Why i oughta... nevermind._"'

'"_All planes, the enemy is-... wait, new signatures... missiles! These are cruise missiles!_"'

Watcher alerted the pilots. Vergil quickly looked left, and saw them. Large tubes of death.

'"_They're planning to destroy the city? We won't let them!_"'

'"_Hound squad, mark!_"'

Two squads tore from the formation to engage the missiles, but just as they were about to attack, the missiles blew up, exploding in the air, and causing clouds of fire.

'"_What the hell?!_"'

'"_It's exactly the same as the weapons used in Emmeria.... All planes, reduce altitude to below five thousand!_"'

Watcher announced, and the planes all dipped, just as more explosions occurred over head. Vergil could feel the canopy above him rattle.

'"_Dammit! That thing took out Hound and Serpant squad!_"'

'"_Just be glad it wasn't us._"'

While Vergil wanted to agree with Sepheria, he thought Kyle was right as well. That thing was dangerous.

'"_Enemy planes! Over the horizon!_"'

They could see them. Like a dark cloud of metal, the enemy fighters came.

'"_Tch, this looks tough._"'

'"_Just stick to your training and you'll be fine._"'

Captain Iathan reminded them over the radio. Even he sounded unsure. Nobody was sure anymore. With the enemy closing in, and death raining from above, the morale and the confidence of the troops greatly plummeted. Vergil then remembered something his dad had once told him if ever he found himself unsure.

"... Silver Wolf."

'"_Huh? Are you talking about... 'that' silver wolf? Why bring up something like that now?_"'

Kyle asked, and sure, Vergil now thought it was stupid, but that word itself felt soothing to him.

'"_... Fang's right. We have the silver wolf by our side!_"'

Sepheria agreed.

'"_Hmph... normally, you would be in trouble for even muttering that name, but i guess, you're right._"'

Captain Iathan chuckled. Pilots one by one started to agree, and chanting the name 'silver wolf'.

'"_Listen you damn invaders! Listen to the howl of the silver wolf!_"'

A pilot shouted, followed by a roar from the entire army, even from the ground.

'"_Gentlemen, i think it's time for us to get on stage. Let's run with the wolves! Black Knights, engage! Weapons Free!_"'

Captain Iathan's plane went ahead, followed by Vergil, Sepheria, and Kyle.

'"_Warlords, engage! Weapons Free!_"'

'"_Rogue, Engage!_"'

'"_Storm, engage!_"'

The planes flew into action, and straight towards their enemies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nice View**

No one really knows the origins of the 'silver wolf' tale, but everyone in Sangarin knows of it. A legend passed down from generation to generation, by the word of mouth. It was a legend that survived through Sangarin's cultural revolution. Hearing that name being chanted from our soldiers, i could not help but smile. I looked up into the sky, seeing the two clouds of metals collide with one another, explosions erupting in the dark sky.

The capital Raffeles. The pride of Sangarin. With its location right next to the sea, it was perfect as a port. The harbour was actually deep, allowing ships to stop directly at the capital, but the islands around Sangarin also had trading posts. This was where it all began, the rise, and the fall of Sangarin. Taking shelter at the Sangarin's national bank building, i continued to take photographs, despite the explosions happening all around me.

The enemy was already entering the city on the ground, but since the Sangarin army had the advantage of the terrain, the enemy were easily routed. But the enemy would not stop coming. Endless waves after waves. Tanks, soldiers, jeeps, trucks. A Sangarin light tank rolled out from the stairs of the subway tunnels, ambushing an enemy tank. Sangarin troops emerged from the manhole right under an enemy giant tank, killing all enemies, and taking the tank for themselves. Snipers rained death from office buildings and roof-tops down onto unsuspecting troops. It was like watching a one-sided fight.

Our pilots up in the sky seem to be gaining the upper hand as well. But something feels off. As i had strayed away from the rest of the refugees who were hiding in the underground shelters, the sergeant isn't here to supervise. I'm not supposed to be here, and i know it all god damn too well. But it was something like this, that led me to find out the corruption of that so-called charitable organization. But i'm normally a lazy, easy-going guy, so this sort of excitement only comes once in a blue moon.

Still there was something about that early cruise missile fire. Something about it was all too familiar. I was sure i had read about such frightful weapons technology before, but where? I stand up from my hiding spot on the fifth floor behind the desk of some officer worker, just as some Sangarin troops chased the enemy off down Fairway street. I had enough photographs for now. Surely i can't head back to the same shelter as before. The sergeant would kill me, even if he did hold me in high regard. Better to head to the port. I'm sure they are getting civillians off the mainland and onto one of the islands. Maybe i'll be safer there.

"... I forgot... i'm walking there."

I slap my head, mainly because of my irritation of my own stupidity. Maybe i could hotwire one of those cars. I've done it before, since i wasn't a reporter all of my life. But that didn't mean i stole cars for a living. No, i'm not even a thief. I just... happen to have these skills. Who knows, one day they may come useful, like today. I peer over the shattered window, looking down below. There were a lot of trashed up cars, most riveted with bullets. But there was one car. I could use it, but now-

"How to get down...."

The door i came in through was busted when a tank shot one round into the building. Luckily, the shot didn't hit a vital part of the building's structure, but boy did it shake the whole place up. Even my hiding spot under the desk felt like an earthquake. I look outside the window, and saw one of those rappelling lines that some of the Sangarin soldiers used to ambush the enemy. Rappelling at great speeds while firing downwards, catching the enemy by surprise. I was sure one of them noticed me, because he actually smiled for the camera when i took a shot.

Well, time to go. Luckily i have my biker's gloves with me, though i pain for the lost of my motorbike, which was completely blown up back at the military base at Grenton. Slinging my camera over my arm, i reach into my bag, and pulled out a large cloth. I tied the cloth around my waist, and also tied it to the rope. I had done rappelling before, and this equipment that i'm using now is not safe, but it's better than nothing. I slid down the rope, reaching the ground relatively quickly.

Once i got my cloth back in the bag i head towards the undamaged car. It was by no means a junk car. A brand new Grevious 650X. One of these things cost the same as a house in Sangarin. Strange how this thing didn't get hit. Normally, you would expect the most expensive car to get destroyed first, wouldn't you? I really thought i would end up with a junk piece of crap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shifting Tides**

"Come on, come on, come on!"

Vergil chased a bandit down, veering right, then left. He pushed the throttle to the maximum, and made a larger turn than his enemy. It made his enemy lose immediate sight of him, but he could still see his target. Though far, he pushed his luck, firing bullets into the enemy. The plane blew up soon after. He immediately targeted another fighter, locking onto it.

"Knight 2, fox 3."

The missile flew straight and true, hitting the enemy, and exploding the plane into a ball of fire. He wasted no time, and switched his targets.

'"_We've lost contact with the last member of Tyrant squadron! Storm squadron just lost their flight leader!_"'

He did not need to hear all of that. He focused on his enemy, firing his machine gun into the plane, sending the pilot into a fiery death.

'"_Fang, you're on a roll!_"'

Kyle said, pulling up beside Vergil. Sepheria pulled up on Vergil's other side.

'"_You're doing better than before._"'

"Yeah, but it isn't over."

'"_Don't sweat it! Hey, let's go do it like we've done it during training._"'

'"_Huh? Don't tell me-_"'

'"_Of course! It's time to show our true colours! We are the three Furies!_"'

That was a silly nickname given to them by their instructors. Personally, Vergil did not like it, though he did not hate it either. What the heck. Might as well do it.

"Judge, Sting, on me. We'll show them what the Furies are made of."

'"_Now that's more like it!_"'

'"_Sigh... Captain, we're breaking off._"'

'"_You youngsters do what you must. Just make sure you get a higher kill count than me or else it's your treat!_"'

'"_Yeah yeah, just keep talking old man._"'

'"_OLD?!_"'

'"_Right boys and girls, let's leave the old man and hit the barn!_"'

The three planes flew in low, firing their machine guns into a squadran of bombers. Barrelling through the flaming debris, they took up to the skies, locking onto a flight of fighters.

'"_Knight 3, fox 3._"'

'"_Knight 4, fox 2._"'

"_Knight 2, fox 4._"

Three missiles hit their targets, exploding the planes into balls of fire. They were unstoppable together. The three furies.

'"_Move out of the way if you want to live!_"'

Kyle laughed hysterically as another squadron fell before their machine fire.

'"_He's enjoying this too much. But i would agree this time. We will let those bastards suffer the consequence of blowing up our beloved country. Let their guilt and fear be the path that the furies shall cut into!_"'

'"_Oho? Has the Judge finally snapped?_"'

Vergil did not say anything. Sepheria, when angry, could be worse than a group of interrogators. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

* * *

'"_Damn, those guys are good!_"'

Good was an understatement.

'"_What the-_"'

'"_Demons! They're demons- AHH!!_"'

'"_I can't shake them! Get them off-_"'

'"_We can't beat them!_"'

".... Initiate sequence for weapons drive. Activate 'Retribution'."

* * *

I managed to hotwire the car, and took a moment to make myself comfortable in this extremely expensive sport vehicle. It even has its own television and computer station.... wait, wouldn't that be an illegal modification? Is the owner a street racer? Because i see two giant tanks of nitro fuel in the back. I used to race, so i know what those are. I'm not stupid. This is one powerful car.

Already, it packs a powerful engine that is more like a jet engine than a car engine, and then it also has heavy modifications to its performance. Can this day get any sweeter? Hooking up my portable hand-held computer to the car's onboard computer, i start up my programs, trying to search for any news from outside to find out what was going on. But as i was searching, the corner of my eye caught the glimpse of something. Something in the sky. Something large, dark, and really, really, really scary. Now, i'm hungry and i'm going to piss in my pants.

* * *

'"_This is Cougar squad. We've got the ground pretty much covered. Thanks for the fly-by raids, guys._"'

'"_We're always glad to be of service, right?_"'

Kyle gave a thumbs-up. Vergil was tempted to reply in kind, but something caught his attention. The sky was darkening. No, it wasn't the sky. It was-

'"_What the-... Is that a... an airborne carrier?_"'

'"_We've scanned it, and it is same design as the one used in the war of Emmeria. We assume it is the one who launched those cruise missiles._"'

Watcher reported in. But one question remained in their minds.

'"_Where did it come from?!_"'

'"_It suddenly appeared above us! Radar didn't see it, WE couldn't see it!_"'

'"_Something is glowing under it... is that a hole?_"'

Vergil stared at the giant monster of metal. Its sheer size was as large as the capital city itself. Perhaps bigger. He looked at the under-side which one pilot spotted something. Sure enough, a giant round disc was there. A hole? But what for-

* * *

'"_Fire._"'

* * *

A giant airship hovering over the capital. Everyone with a normal brain, or at least watched enough movies and video games, would know that if that thing isn't on our side, don't be anywhere close to it. But for humans, it is also natural for curiosity to get the better of us. Must have been from our days as monkeys. Everyone would stop and look at the giant monster that loomed overhead. I must have been in this sort of situation in my previous life, because it did not take me another second to floor the car off.

Whatever that is, i'm not going to like it once it opens it big mouth. And i was right. As i was swerving through corners, the corner of my eye managed to catch a glimpse of its under-belly, where a giant cannon was. A cannon, now how the heck did i know it was a cannon? And it's starting to glow-

"Wait... glow? Holy f-"

* * *

Without warning, a giant beam, its width half the size of the city, impacted into the ground, incinerating everything. Buildings, trees, tanks, soldiers, civilians. It even tore through the ground, destroying the underground networks. The beam travelled short a short distance across the city, before dissipating. Vergil dared to look down, and saw the carnage. People, some still living, covered in blood and charred. It was like a nightmare. One he wished to wake up from soon.

'"_The tunnels! They're attacking civilians!_"'

'"_Damn those bastards... GET THEM! Don't let them fire another shot!_"'

Squadrons changed course, now targeting the large ship in the sky. Vergil was tempted to join with them, but he hesitated.

'"_Hey, Fang! Are we going to blow that thing up? Let's go!_"'

'"_Vergil? Are you alright?_"'

He looked at his wingmen. They all wanted to go as well. But something was not right. He could feel it.

".... Shit! ALL PILOTS, RETURN IMMEDIATELY! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING NOW!"

'"_What?_"'

'"_Is he nuts?_"'

'"_What is he talking about?_"'

"GET AWAY! NOW!"

Vergil was angry at those pilots for not thinking.

'"_Fang, what are you talking about?_"'

Kyle asked, confused as ever.

'"_Did you see something?_"'

"Knights, pull out! Now! That thing has laser weapons!"

'"_Laser?- What the-_"'

Vergil had seen it. Hatches on the sides on the under-side of that thing. He was sure the top had them too. Laser weapons. He had read about them before. One of the prototypes was on the Osean Arcbird during the Circum-Pacific War. This thing had at least a hundred of those lasers. The lasers fired, cutting through fighters like a hot knife through already melting butter. In other words, that thing was decimating the air force.

'"_What is that thing- AHH!_"'

'"_What the- ARGH!_"'

Pilots were dying too quickly.

"Let's punch it!"

Vergil pushed his throttle to the maximum, followed by Sepheria, then Kyle. They weaved through the maze of buildings, trying to avoid the lasers that flew over head, and one laser that was trying to get them from behind.

'"_This is nuts! Forget the laser, we're going to crash into a building!_"'

"Shut up and fly!"

The three planes moved swiftly, and soon, the laser fired stopped.

'"_It's.... over?_"'

'"_They need to charge up again, i think._"'

Sepheria offered an explanation, but Vergil knew it was only a matter of time.

"Watcher."

'"_I know... All surviving pilots, and ground units. Retreat. I repeat, pull back immediately. We're giving up Raffeles._"'

There was no complaining on the channels. Everyone just complied. All surviving aircrafts pulled back, though Vergil had doubts whether any ground forces were left. Vergil looked around, counting the surviving planes. The count did not reach thirty. Some planes were also damaged. One plane was barely able to keep up.

'"_Warlords, you still alive?_"'

Kyle asked.

'"_Yeah, we're here._"'

Eva's voice calmly replied, though Vergil could hear that she seemed rather shakened.

'"_We took Fang's advice. I guess he really knows what he's doing._"'

'"_Yeah... the second time that guy saved our asses._"'

Darius added, his voice sounding extremely grateful. Some of the other pilots agreed.

'"_Losing seventy fighters is a blow to us all.... wait.... oh no._"'

No one liked that sound from Watcher.

'"_Enemy signals. They're chasing us!_"'


	8. Chapter 8

**For Whom Do We Die For**

I dare not to look back, but i do. The destruction of the capital was like watching a forest burn. Only this time with steel and concrete structures. It was like seeing the aftermath of an atomic bomb, though on a smaller scale. I put the car in park, and step out. I'm somewhere about twelve kilometres away from the capital, up on a small hill.

Luckily, i managed to dodge most of the flying debris, but the car had some scratches. Oh well, it isn't my car. I took another photograph of the once great capital. This would probably be the last time i would be here for a long time. The Sangarians were pulling out of the city, escaping out towards the sea. What was left of the ground forces also pulled out. It was a horrifying thing to see. From the point when we winning, to the sudden change in the tides. That monster.

What was it? I took a photographs of that giant carrier. The very sight of it froze most of my body. A monster, a demon... the devil. I could hear the screams echoing from the city, crying out, and wailing. I did not dare to look through my binoculars. It would only add to my nightmares. The sergeant. He was down there, in the shelter. The shelter which was blown wide open, and the people inside were incinerated.

I would have been one of them, if i hadn't gotten all riled up about my story, and found this car. The Grevious 650X was surely a remarkable car. And those nitro boosts sure came in handy. My hand reached into my breast pocket, taking out a packet of cigerettes. I took one out, and placed it to my mouth. I had decided to quit smoking last month. Not on doctor's orders, but because it was eating up my wallet. Still, i could smoke one for now. This cigerette is for those who died. May they rest peacefully.

"..... Where's my lighter?.... Shit, i forgot i don't have one."

* * *

'"_We will not let them escape._"'

'"_Death to those who dare defy us._"'

"....."

* * *

"Grr... Knights, break off! Engage! Watcher, we'll buy you guys time. Escape while you can!"

'"_Eh? We're really going to- oi! Sepheria!... Dammit both of you!_"'

The three planes reverse their thrusters, flipping over head, and facing their chasers.

'"_Knight 2, you're in violation of orders! Knight 1, say something!_"'

'"_Let the kids do what they want._"'

'"_What?!_"'

Vergil could not help but smile

'"_That's our old man for you._"'

'"_Hey, I'm not old!_"'

'"_Yeah, yeah._"'

'"_Sting, focus. The enemy is right ahead._"'

Sepheria warned, making Vergil look straight. One unit of seven planes. An odd formation.

"Check your loads. I'm out."

'"_I'm out as well._"'

Sepheria reported.

'"_No luck here._"'

Kyle sighed. Well, they would still have to do it. They were the type of people who would never turn their backs once they've set themselves on something.

"Knights, engage."

'"_Judge, roger._"'

'"_Sting, got it._"'

The three planes separated, entered the fight.

* * *

'"_Mere Hornets. Are the Sangarin so behind the times?_"'

'"_Do not under-estimate them. Those are the three who took out half of the advance forces by themselves._"'

'"_Don't be silly. Since when did such miracles ever happened?_"'

"You're looking at them now. Ravens, engage."

* * *

The three Furies. They were always a merry bunch. Some people said that their nickname was also coined for the fact that they always made their instructors furious. The playful Kyle would always get into trouble. Sepheria, while the main voice of reason, also tended to do things that went against protocol, or orders, or both. And Vergil. A talented young man, but constantly day-dreaming. Never able to get ground checks done properly unless in emergencies. All in all, a happy group. Full of smiles, and laughter.

Carefree and constantly running away from angry officers or mechanics, or both. Someone had once compared them to a legendary squadron. Vergil had been awake during that time. Someone in the locker room had once commented that the way Vergil and the other two handled their flying, was almost comparable to the legendary squadron that ended the Circum-pacific war. Vergil was sure they were called 'Razgriz'. Heh, using the name of a legendary creature was sure something.

He had heard of that squadron before. But wasn't it dismissed as mere gossips? Some people actually claimed to have seen them. Mere publicity stunts. But still, comparing the three of them to a legendary squadron? That was too much. Vergil didn't like that. He knew that he was not good enough to be called an ace. There were still so many things he had to learn, so many things he couldn't do. He wasn't an ace. None of them were.

Kyle joined the air force because it was the one way he could earn a good income, and as he called it, 'get the ladies'. Sepheria had claimed she didn't want to be a doctor like her parents said. She rebelled against her parents, ran away from home, and joined the military. As for Vergil? Why was he in the cockpit? His father, he guessed. His father was a pilot, and some say a damn good one. But he was shot down many years ago.

Maybe Vergil wanted to be like his father, see what the father who was never there for ten years of his life saw. Or maybe, he wanted to be with his father. Like how the faster, the higher he flew, he would be one step closer to reaching that broad back that was the last memory of his father. He wasn't great. No, far from it. Constantly reaching for something he would never get. He was simply a blind fool.

'"_Knight 2! Missile on your six!_"'

A fool.

'"_Idiot! Wake up!_"'

What was the point? Chasing a ghost was stupid.

'"_Vergil!_"'

He should just give up.

'"_Hey kid, do you really want to give up on your father like that?_"'

What? He looked up, seeing the bright sun made him use his hand to shade his vision. A plane flew overhead. Bloodcall. Captain Jacob Iathan.

"Captain..."

He banked right, as the missile just barely scrapped the under-carriage of the plane.

'"_You came to the skies because of your old man, didn't you? Would you want to upset him by only coming so far?_"'

"But-"

'"_Kids like you need goals. That way, you'll definitely be able to reach a higher place. But once you lose sight of that goal, you will drop so far down that you may never see the light again. Get me?_"'

"...."

What the captain said was right. He came here for one thing. If he forgets about that, then why did he still continue? No, there was something else that he was flying for. To go higher than before. And he wasn't alone anymore. No longer by himself. He had people he can trust. People whom he depended upon. People who flew by his side.

"... Knight 2, engaging."

'"_That's more like it!_"'

'"_You scared us just now..._"'

"Sorry guys. I guess i was sleep deprived."

Vergil gave a thumbs up to Kyle and Sepheria.

'"_Sorry to butt in, but i'm taking control. Black Knights, form up!_"'

Captain Iathan flew before Vergil, and the knights took up their formation. The knights will ride through the battlefield, under the leadership of Captain Jacob Iathan, for one last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Losing Heads**

'"_That the heck?! They were being pushed back, and now they're getting better? Dammit! Who are these guys?!_"'

'"_Get a grip! They just got reinforced by one pilot, that's all._"'

'"_That flying style is... HOLY SHIT! That's the Reaper! Reaper Iathan!_"'

'"_That legendary ace that those Sangarians were hiding? So this is where he ended up. I thought he died!_"'

'"_It's no mistake, that's him!_"'

"... How far is the Retribution?"

'"_Thirty minutes out. They need to refuel._"'

"Then get Testament here."

'"_Understood._"'

* * *

The four planes of the Black Knights squadran flew tightly together, chasing their opponents relentlessly. They had taken out two planes, though the enemy pilots managed to eject.

'"_Watch your fuel levels._"'

Jacob warned. Vergil looked down at his console. About half an hour's worth. It wasn't much.

'"_Thirty minutes to bingo. Let's finish this._"'

'"_Yeah, let's-... wait, they're breaking off._"'

Sepheria had alerted them to something. Vergil was having that same gut-wrenching feeling within him once more. Something was not right.

'"_Did we chase them off?_"'

'"_Kyle, shut up. Your mouth always gets us in trouble._"'

'"_What do you think, Fang?_"'

Vergil did not like this.

"... Watcher, are there any disturbances on the radar?"

'"_None... only the enemy planes retreating. Sector all clear._"'

'"_So we did it?_"'

Really, Kyle needs to shut up. Vergil still did not think it to be over.

"Captain..."

'"_Yeah, i know what you're feeling, kid. Knights, pull out._"'

'"_Eh?_"'

'"_Just do it, dumb ass._"'

The Black Knights pulled off from the engagement, retreating to where their remaining forces were. But Vergil still knew something was not right.

'"_That's odd... the radar is acting up._"'

Watcher reported, which is never a good sign.

'"_We may have in-coming. Knights, prepare for the worst._"'

'"_You got it._"'

'"_Understood._"'

"..."

Then, the sky darkened. Once again, Vergil looked up to see that it was no cloud. A giant plane. This one was smaller than the one they fought over the capital, but it was not small by any measure either. If Vergil had to describe it, it looks like a spaceship. Its large wings supporting the large round body. It has two large rings that surrounds the main body, one in front of the wings, another behind. One more ring on the bottom, and probably one on top as well. But those rings looked different from that disc looking bottom on that first behemoth. These look like it was suspended, or attached on to the body by rods.

'"_Holy, mother of god. What is that?_"'

'"_Again?! They appeared without warning again?! What the hell?!_"'

Vergil did not like this one bit. And neither did their captain.

'"_Knights, down! Get down!_"'

The four planes lowered their altitude to anticipate the worst, but Vergil still thought something to be off. Then, those rings around the ship started to glow with a purplish type of light. Vergil swore he saw a spark. A spark?

".... BREAK!"

'"_What?_"'

Vergil, Sepheria, and Kyle broke off. But the captain was still on course.

'"_Captain!_"'

'"_The steering is jammed! What the hell is this?!_"'

* * *

'"_Magnetic constriction lock-on.... charging sequence._"'

'"_... fire._"'

* * *

The bottom ring crackled with live electricity, and a soon, a giant bolt of lightning shot out from the ring, striking BloodCall, Captain Jacob Iathan. The plane crackled with electricity, the frame bending in odd places, before it blew up. No sign of survival.

'"_CAPTAIN!!!!_"'

* * *

'"_One down. Three left. Ten seconds to next shot._"'

'"_Thirty seconds to magnetic lock down recharge._"'

'"_.... wait, in-coming unknown signals._"'

* * *

Vergil slammed his hand on the console. Captain Jacob Iathan was dead. He was the man who taught Vergil, Sepheria, and Kyle the joys of flying. He also saved their butts multiple times. He was like a father figure to them. More like the father who disappeared on Vergil. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill that monster.

'"_Knights, retreat immediately. Your fuel levels are close to bingo._"'

"No... I will get them. Knights, on me!"

Vergil pulled his plane up, aiming straight for that large plane.

'"_Vergil! Come back!_"'

'"_He's lost it!_"'

* * *

'"_Target in sight._"'

'"_Is that guy mad? He's charging straight for it._"'

'"_... Let's hurry. Legion, engage._"'

* * *

Vergil fired his machine gun at the giant ship, though it appeared that it had no effect. He completely ignored the warning sounds of his fuel tanks, going on a mad rampage. He fired continuously at the rings, until it appeared that it finally made a dent. But that was also the time he ran out of ammunition.

"Dammit!"

'"_Fang! That thing is ready to fire!_"'

Vergil saw it. The same glow. The same attack used to kill his captain. Now he couldn't do anything about it.

'"_Pull out!_"'

He couldn't. The stick was non-responsive. Some kind of system shut-down. This was it. That glow was unmistakeable. He was going to die. The ring was fully charged, and was about to shoot-

**BOOM**

The ring exploded. Vergil suddenly felt that the plane was back in control.

'"_Black Knight pilot, Fang. Pull out immediately. We'll chase this guy off._"'

A new voice. A young female voice. Vergil turned, and saw a squadran of fighters closing in. Five fighters flew in perfect formation. All of them were F-15E Strike Eagles.

'"_Who-_"'

'"_We'll answer your questions later. Right now, head South. Our fleet is awaiting your arrival._"'

Vergil did not know how to react, but he pulled out. Just as the five Strike eagles flew in, destroying the bottom ring with a missile barrage. That was when the giant plane started to disappear. The Strike Eagles made a tight turn, and fired missiles again, hitting the flying monster before it completely disappeared. The Strike Eagle squadron then flew close, joining with the Black Knights, or what remained of them.

'"_This is Legion Squad leader, Magnus. You Knights sure know how to act crazy._"'

That voice. He thought he heard that voice from somewhere.

'"_Well, thanks for saving our hides. But where you guys during the invasion?_"'

Kyle asked. True, these pilots had some skill that would have been useful during the fight of Raffeles.

'"_We were guarding the Naval fleet. But we were also attacked. We heard about the capital, but we had it rough too. They came in with a giant plane as well. If we count them right, this enemy has three super planes._"'

Magnus answered. Vergil thought something was off with that information. It wasn't complete.

"Four."

'"_What?_"'

"It is possible that the enemy has one more super weapon. They may be keeping it under wraps in case we manage to destroy those three that appeared."

'"_You got to be kidding me. One more?!_"'

Kyle sighed.

'"_... I think you're onto something there, Fang. We'll discuss with the admiral once we land._"'

Magnus said.

'"_Wait, land as in, on a carrier?_"'

Sepheria wondered. Vergil knew why she asked. She did not like carrier landings. Not one bit.

'"_Yes. Why?_"'

'"_... Nothing._"'

But Vergil has a question.

"Those Strike Eagles were not made for carrier deployment. How did you take off?"

'"_Our fleet is not so normal in itself. Anyway, don't forget that we still have some of our islands._"'

"... Right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Do you take bribes?**

I drove on for hours, before reaching a safe port neighbourhood. Though it shouldn't really take me hours, i was being careful, taking detours whenever i could to avoid the enemy. Stepping out of the car, i took a look around the port. Civilians were all huddled together, being herded like sheep onto ships. Everyone was escaping from the mainland. There were very little military personals here, probably two battalions of troops. Not even a tank was present. A soldier approached me, apparently unsure if i was a friend or foe since he had his gun aimed at me.

"State your name, and whether you are Sangarian."

A sergeant. Oh great, another one.

"I'm Leo Rodrein from the Sangarian daily news."

The soldier's eyes perked up at my name. Apparently, i'm quite famous. He placed his gun down, smiling.

"I've read your article, it was truly magnificent!"

"Yeah... I get told that a lot. Listen, can you tell me what is going on?"

The sergeant looked unsure for a moment, just like sergeant Lin. I still can't get that poor soul's image off my mind. My guilt was tormenting me like hell about it.

"I'm sorry sir, but i can't disclose anything unless- hey, isn't that a military press pass?"

The sergeant pointed to the tag that was around my neck. I had gotten this when i first went to the Grenton base. They handed that to me to prevent me from getting arrested for trespassing. If i remembered correctly, the person at the reception said they ran out of normal passes, so she handed this to me. Who knew it was so important? Guess the receptionist thought it wouldn't hurt since i was expected to hand this back when i left the Grenton base, but it came with me for my little joy ride.

"Yeah, i got this from the commander of the Grenton base."

I lied, but hey, this can work to my advantage. I hate to be herded in like those guys. They look miserable. The sergeant snapped a salute.

"Sir! Please follow me to see the captain!"

Well, this is interesting. Walking through the crowds, we made our way to a tent, where upon stepping inside, i was greeted by a rather scowling face.

"Captain! This is mister Rodrein, he has been granted a level five security pass by General Koulesh!"

The sergeant barked, more than spoke. The captain eyed me for a moment, then nodded to the sergeant, who snapped his heels, and left the tent. The captain looked at me like i was a caged animal at the zoo, but maybe i was looking more like dinner. Speaking of dinner.... i'm still hungry.

"So, you're Redrein, the famous reporter who cracked that fraud organization."

Is that the only thing i'm known for? And it's Rodrein, not... whatever you just called me.

"Yes, though it was more of luck that landed me that story."

"Hmph, luck."

The captain snorted at my answer. He walked over to the map laid out on the table, showing the entire Sangarin republic.

"We need more than luck now. Since the general has given you a level five pass, i guess you would have some questions."

The captain looked at me with great disapproval.

"Certainly, i have questions. For one, where are you taking the civilians?"

"Off this god-forsaken land, that's where. We don't have proper equipment to contact anyone from the military, since our radios took a hit when the enemy ambushed us only an hour ago. Lost our commanding officers in that attack, leaving me in-charge."

Obviously this captain isn't too happy about it.

"I believe i can be of some assistance."

I take out from my bag a few things. Among them, was a large military radio, which i had snagged from the sergeant before i abandoned him underground. Why does that sound like i'm in the wrong? I initially used it to track the movements of the soldiers moving in the city, so that i can move to get better pictures. Who knew i could use it to win the heart of this angry captain. And sure enough, the captain's face lit up like a chrismas tree.

"I also managed to get hold of an order issued about half and hour ago. It detailed the retreat of every Sangarin force to Jourang."

I play back the recording i took from that very same order i heard. The captain nodded his head in approval, before smiling.

"Sir, i believe that your luck, has truely saved our hides. Right, we move to Jourang. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you."

The captain seemed to laugh as he exited the tent. A good word? Like that would ever help my situation now. I peer outside the tent, seeing that the civillians were now rushed onto the ships, which i might add, are not military ships. Fishing ships, and speed boats. I guess this is the best we can do for now. Dammit, i'm hungry, and i want a light.


End file.
